Injection molding is a manufacturing process for producing components by injecting molten material into a mold under pressure. Injection molding may be performed using a variety of materials, including thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers, elastomers, metals, glasses, or others. Generally, material for the component may be fed into a barrel, where it is heated and mixed and then forced into a mold cavity under pressure. The component may then cool and harden in the shape of the mold cavity. Injection molding is a very versatile and prevalent manufacturing process that can be used to form a wide variety of parts. However, molding defects during the injection molding process can lead to defective parts, increased waste, part re-design, or other problems.